


A Light on the Water...All Souls Pass

by SayuriRoseKandoit



Category: Glee
Genre: Deathfic, Family, M/M, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriRoseKandoit/pseuds/SayuriRoseKandoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of the passing of Kurt's mother. However, that is not the only reason why he is visiting the cemetary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light on the Water...All Souls Pass

Kurt Hummel knew that the day his father passed would come. It was only a matter of when. See, Burt Hummel died of a second heart attack. Sadly for Kurt, and his boyfriend Dave, it was like the end of the world. After Dave Karofsky came out to McKinley and his parents, his mother kicked him out and that night the Hudson-Hummel family took him in.

These memories were floating through his mind as he watched them lower his father's casket into the ground. Putting on his brave face, and looking at Dave, he stepped forward.

"I know that you would hate to see me cry. I know that the both of you would. Mom: you were so full of life before you became sick and passed 12 years ago. Dad: every year, we took this day to remember mom and everything about her. Well, today I have a song that I think is the perfect dedication to the both of you. I love you both and miss you."

Kurt stepped back and Dave stepped forward.

"I know that you have been watching him all these years, Molly. I also know that after everything I did to Kurt would've made you think twice about me dating your son. The same goes for you Burt. But…I know that after," Dave sniffled. "I know that after my parents disowned me and kicked me out, you could actually see how much I," Dave sobbed. "You could see how much I really love your son. Kurt and I looked at some songs and decided –together- that the only one that truly fits this situation is from Lord of the Rings. I miss you Burt, you taught me how to be a man, something my own father never did. Thank you."

Kurt started the music and sang.

 _Lay down  
_

 _Your sweet and weary head  
_

 _Night is falling  
_

 _You've come to journey's end  
_

 _Sleep now  
_

 _And dream of the ones who came before  
_

 _They are calling  
_

 _From across the distant shore_

 _Why do you weep?  
_

 _What are these tears upon your face?  
_

 _Soon you will see  
_

 _All of your fears will pass away  
_

 _Safe in my arms  
_

 _You're only sleeping_

Dave joined Kurt for the chorus of the song.

 _What can you see  
_

 _On the horizon?  
_

 _Why do the white gulls call?  
_

 _Across the sea  
_

 _A pale moon rises  
_

 _The ships have come to carry you home_

 _And all will turn  
_

 _To silver glass  
_

 _A light on the water  
_

 _All souls pass_

Starting the second verse, Kurt started crying.

 _Hope fades  
_

 _Into the world of night  
_

 _Through shadows falling  
_

 _Out of memory and time  
_

 _Don't say: «We have come now to the end»  
_

 _White shores are calling  
_

 _You and I will meet again_

 _And you'll be here in my arms  
_

 _Just sleeping_

Gripping Kurt's hand, Dave helped him finish the song.

 _And all will turn  
_

 _To silver glass  
_

 _A light on the water  
_

 _Grey ships pass  
_

 _Into the West_

"Goodbye dad, mom. I'll think of you every day. I love you both. Keep watch over me and Dave."


End file.
